hetalia_ocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mexico
Mexico (メキシコ,Mekishiko) is a side character in the series Hetalia: World series and Beautiful world. His human name is Ramiro Sabas Graciano Appearance He has big brown eyes and black shaggy straight hair parting on the sides with a thick strand sticking up slightly with spiked hair in the back that reaches the middle of his neck. He usually wears a tan shirt that is tucked into his pants with two medium tan straps that form an X on his chest,Brown pants with a black and gold belt and black boots as well as a red bandana and black fingerless gloves. For special occasions or meetings he wears his tan Charro Suit with brown fingerless gloves a red Moño de fena. His brown Sombrero with tan trim and his brown boots with a gold circle button on the sides. Personality and Interests Mexico is energetic and childish as well as Immature and silly, But can be mature when the time comes to it. He rarely leaves his home Relationships America They both officially met when America recognized Mexico's freedom from Spain. Ever since their argument from the Mexican American War, they like to bicker and go down each other's throat. Though in many situations they tend to team up against a common foe. But share the liking of their favorite foods which Mexico comes over to America's house to have breakfast,lunch,and dinner together sometimes spending the night if Mexico doesn't feel like going home which America tends to push him out to have his alone time. Japan He and Japan and signed a free trade agreement,Since then, trade between the two nations has increased dramatically. They were good friends until He declared war on the Axis Power's which included Japan and he joined World War II he fought against Japan were Philippines was. But after that war they became good friends and stayed that way ever since but still had a hard time letting go of his betrayal of their friendship, Japan does keep tabs on his diet and establishes them with or without his permission which upsets him. Russia Not much is know about their relationship other than that he is get's nervous around Russia from time to time,but he does play his music for him England He likes to prank England by making his finger into a gun and saying "BANG really loud which would scare but other than that they are friends but he can get on his nerves easily when he plays his guitar. Italy Peru Bolivia Brazil He and Brazil get along very well since they both are bigger than their siblings being the older brother's, but he has some mistrust in Brazil since he has tricked him more than once to get what he wanted. They were the only one's to declare war against the Axis power's showing that they could do anything together which then he began to trust him again, they do tend to argue here and there but it's over petty things but nothing usually major. Both love music and play his guitar and Brazil plays his Banjo together while they both sang in their languages usual the same song sometimes in harmony or off key which frustrates him and leads to arguments on who started it Chile Argentina He and Argentina get along very well since the two trade things like aluminum, cowhide (leather), medicine and raw minerals; while He exports automobiles and parts, electronics (mobile phones) and chemical based products, They both are good friends since they both declared their independence from Spain and their love of festivals and food. Then again sometimes they despise each other and prank one another. China He and China are best friends they both share each others culture interest, they visit each other a lot and trade meals. He has grown to like China's stuffed animals especially his panda but other than that they are very close to one another almost like brothers. Guatemala Costa Rica Not much is known since she keeps herself away from people so he doesn't see her a lot but visit her from time to time Panama Chibitalia He thinks that she is adorable and spends a lot of time with her but didn't know he was a guy until he helped him change clothes which shocked him at first but it didn't effect their relationship that much Images APH__Mexico_Character_CD_by_harususaku.png|Mexico design hqdefault.jpg Mexico.full.1291571.jpg